This invention is related to a cushioned drum mute mounted on the inside of the drum and supported in contact with the center of the drum skin.
Drum mutes are commonly employed for altering the sound produced by a drum.
One type of device, known as a muffler, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,850, which issued to Albert E. Payson on July 13, 1982. This muffler includes a supple material. One or more elastic strips maintain the supple material in a contiguous relationship to the drum head. A cord is situated to selectively withdraw successive portions of the supple material from the drum head to alter the degree of muffling produced. The supple material may be felt, fur or other soft flexible material.